


The Bet

by soccergirl1317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccergirl1317/pseuds/soccergirl1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stupid bet... but was it just a stupid bet???</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that just popped in my head.

"TOBIN......"

 

"TOBIN....."

 

Are you ready for today???

 

"No not really.."

 

"Guys can I do something else...."

 

"No Tobin you lost the bet..."

 

"Tobin you made the bet, this was your idea so why are you holding back?"

 

"Since you lost you have to ride a roller coaster in your sports bra and nike pros.." Ashlyn said

 

Who the hell would come up with this stupid bet??? oh thats right Kelley and Ashlyn...

 

"Grrr can I at least just ride by myself?"

 

"NOPE" Kelley said

 

"The bet was if you lose you have to ride a ride in your sports bra and you have to ride with someone."

 

"FINE!!!"

 

"Well which one of you guys are going to ride with me?"

 

"Ha Ha not us Tobin.." Ali said.

 

"No... No..."

 

"Yep Tobin we will pick someone to ride with you."

 

Great a totally stranger.. they are probably going to think I'm a idiot...

 

"Why do I make bet with you guys? With my friends that are actually dating?"

 

"So get your Ass up so we can get this day underway." Kelley said

 

So we are walking around the Amusement park, I am a little nervous because soon I will have to ride a ride with some random person, which needless to say Kelley, Ashlyn, Hope, and Ali get to pick who.. now they could pick a ugly girl so she will just stare at me the whole time, or a beautiful girl and I will be all nervous because I get really nervous when I see beautiful girls. Now I'm not really nervous to just wear my sports bra and nike pros because well I play soccer so I have a body on me. It's just the fact that I have to sit with a random person and they have to sit next to me in just my sports bra and nike pros.

 

"So Tobin are you excited?"

 

"Um... No.... but a bet is a bet"

 

I kind of just want to get this over with but I know my friends and they want me to be nervous and they will just wait til I'm not expecting it. just to keep me on my toes.

 

"So guys can we go get this over with?"

 

"No not yet little Tobino" Kelley said

 

"We're just going to walk around a little bit" Hope said

 

"Tobin we are going to keep our eyes open for the perfect girl for you to ride with" Ash said

 

I feel like they are just trying to torture me...

 

I see the look in Ashlyn and Kelleys eyes.

 

Why am I friends with them? I need new friends....

 

I also need to stop making bets with them...

 

So finally thirty minutes later of walking around, I really didn't see anyone that I would want to ride with....

 

"Alright Tobin lets find someone for you?" Ashlyn said

 

I am just sitting on the bench and I am just waiting they told me that I couldn't help with the person I have to ride with. grrr... So I see them walk over to these Three girls, I mean they must be doing the less beautiful girls I mean they weren't ugly but they just aren't my type...

 

Wait nevermind they left them now they are walking over to three other girls they look about my age or a little older, now all three of these girls are my type. One girl she is blonde hair little bit taller than me she had a body on her, the next girl she was little shorter than me brown hair I think she is a little younger than me, she also has a body on her. OMG the other girl damn she looks beautiful, she looks like she has a nice body on her.. long brown hair just flowing in the wind... Damn...

 

They keep looking over at me and they are just smiling... UGH I can't... I can't..

 

Kelley and Ash wave over to me

 

"Tobin come here."

 

Well here goes...

 

I start to walk over to them and when I get there, and I was right all three of the girls are cute. the girl that I was just drooling over is standing right infront of me and she has to have the most beautful eyes I have ever seen and I was correct she is beautiful... and OMG her body.. DAMN...

 

 

"Tobin this is Alex, Allie, and Morgan."

 

 

I stick my hand out with a smile on my face..

 

"Hello nice to meet you guys."

 

"Alright Tobin are you ready to ride the ride?"

 

"Yeah I guess."

 

"Great we are too."

 

 

"So Tobin, Alex here is going to ride with you."

 

Damn I think i am going to pass out....

 

No I think I my just die....

 

I put a smile on my face "Alright."

 

She started to laugh... OMG her laugh....

 

I walk over to her..

 

"Alex you ready?"

 

"Yep lets go.."

 

So we all walk to get on the ride at least I don't have to take my clothes off till I get into the line to get into our seat. but if it was up to Ash and Kelley they would have me take them off when I first got in the line but I'm pretty sure I would get in trouble and kicked out..

 

 

We were all making small talk, all three of them are soccer players and bestfriends but the blonde girl Allie is engaged, Morgan is dating this guy and Alex well thank goodness she is single.. we finally get to the front of the line, so I start to take my clothes off, First I take my shirt off then as I start to take my pants off I look over at Alex and she is just staring at my body, then she looked away quickly, I hand all my clothes to Ali.

 

 

"Here"

 

 

My heart is about to explode...

 

 

"Have fun Tobin" they all said

 

 

"Yeah whatever"

 

 

So I was standing there just looking at Alex and she is looking at my body and I start to get nervous

 

 

"Tobin I don't know why you are blushing because you have a body on you."

 

 

I just start to smile..

 

 

Oh damn now I'm really going to blush

 

 

"Uh..um... Thanks"

 

 

"I...uh.. mean not everyday I wear just this in front of all these people, maybe in front of my team mates or friends but not strangers"

 

 

"So why do you have to ride this ride in your sports bra and nike pros?"

 

 

I start to laugh "Well I lost a bet and my friends are immature"

 

 

"Well I am glad that I ran into your friends then"

 

 

Wait is she flirting with me?? Does she like me??? Because let me tell you I like her?

 

 

"So I guess you wont make a bet with your friends anymore?"

 

 

"I want to say I won't but I probably will"

 

 

Then we both laughed again.... Oh my god I love her laugh.. I could just listen to her laugh all day.

 

 

So we are about to get on the ride when Alex grabs my hand

 

 

"Tobin I really don't like roller coasters"

 

 

Wait then why did she say she would ride with me??

 

 

I just smiled at her "Don't worry it will be ok"

 

 

We sit down and she is holding my hand...

 

 

I think my heart is about to exploded not because I am sitting here in my sports bra and nike pros, and everyone is just staring at me. because I am sitting here next to a beautiful girl and she is holding my hand.

 

 

She held my hand the whole time,

 

 

When we got off the ride and she was still holding my hand.

 

 

I hope she never lets go..

 

 

Shit!!! she just let go..

 

 

"Tobin thanks for holding my hand, this is my new favorite ride"

 

 

"Any time... it's my new favorite ride also"

 

 

We met up with all our friends.

 

 

"How was it Tobin?"

 

 

"It was fun" I said

 

 

I grabbed my clothes from Ali so I could put them back on.

 

 

I keep glancing over at Alex and she was just staring at me biting her lip, and smiling.

She's not even trying to hide that she is staring.. Man that's hot...

So we all are just standing there, I kept looking at Alex and she kept looking at me,

 

 

I need to talk to her..

 

 

I walk over to Alex and put my hand on her shoulder

 

 

"Alex can I talk to you a second?"

 

 

So we walk away from my friends because I really don't want them to embarass me.

 

 

"Alex thanks for riding with me on the ride, I had a lot of fun riding with you."

 

"Even though I was wearing close to nothing"

 

I'm trying to make eye contact but it's really hard.

 

"No Problem Tobin it was fun."

 

"Um.. Uh... Alex you think I could have your number?"

 

She smiled "Yes"

 

"It's not every day you get to ride a roller coster with a beautiful girl that is half naked"

 

I really think she is flirting with me...

 

"Well its not everyday a beautiful girl wants to ride with a half naked girl"

 

I will just flirt back...

 

She just started laughing then she just winked at me

 

So she grabs my phone and she puts her number in it...

 

 

"So girls you guys wanna hang out with us you know keep it even" Kelley said

 

OMG please say yes I want to be around Alex..

 

"YES!!"

 

Alex said well more yelled..

 

"I want to ride this ride again" Alex said

 

"Really?" Allie said

 

"Yeah its my favorite ride" Alex said

 

"Alex you don't even like roller coaster" Morgan said

 

"Wait let me get this straight you don't even like roller coaster and you just rode it" Kelley asked

 

Alex face got really red.

 

"I mean I don't not like them, but just not a huge fan, but now I am."

 

 

"But anyways I want to ride it so lets go"

 

She just grabbed my hand and went towards the line..

 

Ok she is holding my hand again... nice

 

Maybe she will be afraid again and hold it on the ride again

 

 

"Alright lets go" Ashlyn said

 

 

 

 

So it's been two years since the first day I met Alex.....

 

 

**Two years!!!!**

 

 

Who would have thought two years ago I would be asking my grilfriend to marry me two years later??? not me but here we are...

 

 

So what better place to purpose to her at the same place we met!!!!

 

 

Last year we came here on our one year Anniversary that we met, so we thought it would be fun to just wear our sports bra and nike pros... I mean if you got it flaunt it...

 

People stared but we didn't care we were having fun

 

 

So now on our two years Anniversary were going to do it again, but this year I'm going to write ALEX WILL YOU MARRY ME!!! on my body!! yeah I know it's a little crazy but I'm all for crazy when it comes to Alex!!!

 

This year Kelley, Ashlyn, Ali, Hope, Allie, and Morgan are all going to come with us..

 

Alex thinks its just a girls day, but in reality they want to be there when I purpose..

 

So I have Kelley write on me while Alex was in the shower..

 

So Kelley wrote

 

ALEX.. on my upper chest

 

WILL YOU on my sports bra

 

MARRY ME???? on my stomach.

 

Which I told her not to write on my upper chest but she blew that idea out... grr she never listens to me....

 

 

So we're walking around the park then we finally make it to the ride.

 

 

Now I wasn't nervous I was just too excited to be nervous.

 

 

We get to the front of the line, and we start to take off our clothes of course everyone is looking at us because well were taking off our clothes, we just keep smiling...

 

Ash hands me the ring..

 

Alex just stopped and looks at me... because I think she read my shirt... I get down on one knee..

 

Her hands are on her mouth..

 

I have a huge smile on my face...

 

TWO YEARS AGO I MET THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL WHO BECAME MY SOULMATE ON THIS RIDE. IN THESE SEATS.. ALL BECAUSE A STUPID BET AND I WOULD LOSE THAT BET 1000 TIMES JUST TO MEET THAT BEAUTIFUL GIRL WITH THOSE BEAUTIFUL EYES AND THAT SEXY LAUGH AGAIN.. SHE BECAME MY BESTFRIEND.., SHE BROUGHT THE BEST OUT OF ME, THESE PAST TWO YEARS HAVE BEEN THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE. I COULDN'T IMAGE MY LIFE ANY DIFFERENT EXCEPT, I WOULD LOVE TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU BESIDE ME.. I WANT TO WAKE UP NEXT TO YOU, I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP WITH YOU NEXT TO ME. I WANT EVERYTHING WITH YOU.. I WANT TO BE THERE FOR YOU IN THE GOOD TIMES AND THE BAD TIMES... I WANT TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH YOU.. ALEX MORGAN WILL YOU MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST WOMEN IN THE WORLD AND TAKE MY HAND IN MARRAGE.. ALEX MORGAN WILL YOU MARRY ME??

 

She has tears in her eyes...

 

 

"YES!!!!... YES!!!!.. 1000 TIMES"

 

She pulled me up and cupped my face, I put my arms around her waist.. she kissed me then whispered "I love you so much Tobin Heath"

 

"I love you Alex Morgan more than you know it.."

 

 

Everyone was clapping... hollering.....

 

She couldn't quit smiling... but I couldn't either I was going to marry my soul mate!!!!

 

 

Two years ago I met a girl who stole my heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? should I do their wedding??


End file.
